Please Remember
by AmasaurusRex
Summary: Eletha seems to be missing a part of her life. How could she forget the Doctor? After all he is pretty unforgettable. Will she get her memories of him back? Who is she? How does she fit into the Doctor's life?
1. Please Remember: Chapter 1

I had waited my whole life to move to England. Ever since I was a little girl I wanted to leave my small town in Canada and go to London. Now I was finally going. I put the last of my bags on the loading dock for the airplane. I turned to my mother, who had tears in her eyes and my father who had a blank expression on his face.

"I love you mom, so much, but I need to do this," I said as I kissed and gave my mother a big hug.

"I know sweetie, I am just going to miss you so much." She wiped tears from her eyes. "Promise to call every day."

"I promise," I replied as I hugged her again. I turned to my father. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, Eletha. Be careful."

"I will. I love both of you so much." I hugged them both again. I waved to them as I headed for my terminal. After I went through customs and security, I finally made my way to my seat. I was seated beside a man with crazy brown hair, a tweed jacket, and a bowtie. He looked somewhat strange. I liked strange.

"Hi, I'm Eletha," I said politely.

"Hi, Eletha, I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"Hmm, that's an interesting name."

"So Eletha, notice anything strange and unusual around here?"

"Well, besides you and your bowtie, no. I just got on as I sat down."

"Hey! Bowties are cool," He snapped, getting defensive.

"That they are, Doctor, that they are," I replied with a chuckle.

"Can I get you a blanket or pillow? Anything to eat, drink?" asked an overly friendly stewardess.

"Nothing for me," replied the Doctor.

"No thank you," I said.

"Well, the overly friendly staff," I said to the Doctor after the stewardess left.

"Is that odd? Yes I suppose it is a bit odd," he said, talking more to him than to me.

"You are quite strange, Doctor, aren't you?"

"Hmm, I suppose I am. Is strange good?"

"I think it works for you." I smiled. He smiled back. "So Doctor, what kind of doctor are you?"

"I'm an expert in all sorts of things. Mostly alien."

"You're funny too!"

"No, I am being serious."

"Alright. So where are you from?"

"Far away from here." When he said that he had this sad aura about him.

"I'm sorry." I don't really know why I said that. I guess I just had a feeling that something terrible had happened.

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know really. I just felt that you were really sad, so I assumed something terrible happened."

"Something terrible did happen. I had to sacrifice my people to save everyone."

"Aw, Doctor, I am sure you had to do what was best for everyone." Something about him seemed familiar. "You remind me of someone, I don't remember who. But I feel like I know you."

"I can't help you out with that, Eletha. I wish I could, but I can't tell you."

"Why can't I remember? I know I know you."

"In time Eletha, in time."

"Are we close? Because I feel like I can tell you anything."

"Thick as thieves." He smiled, but his eyes were full of sadness.

"I promise I will try to remember Doctor."


	2. Please Remember: Chapter 2

I don't remember when I had fallen asleep, but when I had awakened we were just landing in Greenland.

"Doctor?" I asked to a now empty seat. I sighed, isn't it just like him to disappear. Wait, how did I know this? I closed my eyes and a memory seemed to be forming in my mind.

_"Eletha!" screamed a man. I tried to grab onto his hand but I didn't make it in time. The doors to a blue box seemed to close and disappear. The words 'Police Box' left an impression in my mind. _

_ "Doctor!" I cried out, but he never came. I sobbed as I slumped to the ground. _

_ "Eletha! Thank goodness!" yelled another man. _

_ "Oh Jack! He left me. He left me." I sobbed harder as Jack pulled me in for a hug. _

_ "Shh! It'll be okay Ele, he will come back." He brushed hair off my face. "He always comes back." _

Doctor? I questioned myself. It couldn't be the same one. That Doctor had spikey almost black hair, not the soft brown hair this one had. And no ridiculous bowtie. His face, was completely different. It couldn't be the same one, could it?

"Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts. We will be preparing for landing in five minutes," said a male voice coming from the speakers. This voice seemed familiar. Very familiar. That man from my dream, not the Doctor, the other one. Jack? Was it? Yes, their voices sounded almost identical.

"Ah! Eletha, I see you're awake finally," said the Doctor as he returned to his seat.

"You, you've changed."

"No, I am wearing what I had on since I got on this plane," he stated.

"No, not your clothes, idiot. Your face. Your hair, your height, your body. Everything! Changed!"

"Ah! Now there is the Eletha I remember. I knew you couldn't forget me."

"You left me. You left me and didn't come back," I said growing angry.

"Ele, I had no choice. The TARDIS, it just flew off. I couldn't leave her, she couldn't leave me."

"Don't call me Ele," I huffed. "Only my friends and my family call me that, and you, Doctor, are neither."

"Eletha, I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I tried to come back for you, but you weren't ready. I wasn't ready. But I am here now."

"What do you mean?"

"You and I weren't at the proper stages of our lives to be together yet."

"And Jack. Who is Jack?"

"Ah! Captain Jack Harkness. You worked with him at Torchwood."

"What's Torchwood?" I asked confused.

"Oh dear, you don't seem to remember everything yet. All in good time, all in good time."

"Please prepare for landing. It is going to be a little rough. Remember to expose of your bodily fluids in the paper bag and not all over the plane," the voice over the intercom said.

"Is that him, Jack that is."

"You will have to find that out for yourself."

"Just full of mystery aren't we?" I asked, getting annoyed with his little game.

"No need to get snippy with me now. You are the one who can't remember."

I gave him a look of annoyance. He just smiled cheekily back at me. I sighed and braced myself for the landing as I turned my face away from him. Let's just hope that he wasn't sitting next to me on our journey to England.


	3. Please Remember: Chapter 3

The landing was rough, just like the pilot had warned. I rushed off the plane as fast as I could. I walked briskly towards the next terminal and boarded the plane. I took my seat and released a sigh of happiness as I noticed that I had the window seat. No one else seemed to be on the plane yet, which I found strange. I quickly shrugged it off, assuming that not many people were taking this flight. I looked at my ticket and noticed that I had first class. That would explain the lack of people.

The screen in front of me turned on and a man appeared on it. Soon another man appeared beside him and then a woman. They were pictures.

"People gone missing," said a voice beside me. I jumped and held my heart.

"Jack?" I asked confused.

"Oh good, you remember me now. Guess this is going better than the last time we saw each other." He flashed me a smile.

"What's Torchwood?"

"Oh perfect. The Doctor said you got your memory back, I guess not completely."

I started to fume when he mentioned the Doctor's name. "I don't care about the Doctor."

"Well, I see you remember him leaving you. But do you remember why he had to leave you? He had no other choice." I just stared at him. "Ele, he loves you, he needed to protect you."

"Love me? How could he love me? I don't even remember him. How can I not remember?" Tears started to form in my eyes as I grew even more frustrated.

"You loved him too once, and I bet you still do. And you asked to forget."

"But why? Why would I do that?"

"You wanted to escape the pain of heart ache. You wanted to escape everything."

"But I don't understand."

"I can't tell you anymore, but I can give you this. It should help you remember," Jack said as he handed me a glass.

I took it in my hand and examined it cautiously. "How do I know you didn't poison it?"

"You don't. You just need to trust me though, Eletha."

I don't know why, but I did trust this man. I felt so close to him and the Doctor. I just wanted to remember. I needed to remember. I drank the liquid in the glass and set it down beside me. I started to feel drowsy and quickly I fell to sleep.

_"Ele, I have to leave you."_

_ "Doctor, you can't. I can't live without you." _

_ "We are not ready for each other, Eletha. We are not old enough." _

_ "I know, but Doctor, I love you." _

_ "I love you too Eletha, so much. But I am doing this because I love you. I can't rush this. I can't let you get killed. I have to protect you." He kissed me and then he ran off. _

_ I followed him. Screaming and running after him. _

_ "Eletha!" he screamed. I reached for his hand but I missed and he shut the TARDIS doors. I collapsed to the ground, breaking out in sobs. _

_ "Eletha! Thank goodness!" yelled Jack as he ran towards me. _

_ "Jack! He left me, he left me," I sobbed as he embraced me into a hug. _

_ "Shh! Ele, it will be alright. He will come back. He always does." _

_ "Jack, I don't want to remember this. I don't want to remember him. It will just cause me great pain. Pain I don't want to endure." _

_ "Eletha, are you sure?" _

_ "I am sure Jack. If he truly loved me, he wouldn't want me to suffer." _

_ "Only if you are positive," Jack stated as he pulled out a pill from his pocket. I nodded my head as he handed me the Redcon. _

_ "Goodbye Doctor," I sighed as I swallowed the pill. I instantly fell limp into Jack's arms. _

_ I woke up the next morning feeling energized and eager to go to work. I loved my job. Working for Torchwood was the best job anyone could ask for. Though it did have its times. I just felt like I belonged more with the aliens than with the humans. I was happy when I go to work, even humming to myself. _

_ "Hey, Ele, how are you feeling?" Jack asked with great concern and sadness in his eyes. _

_ "I am just great. Why wouldn't I be?"_

_ "You have been out for a few days." _

_ "That's impossible. What day is it?"_

_ "Eletha, it's Thursday, you haven't been here since Tuesday."_

_ "No, I couldn't have been gone." _

_ "Well, you were," Jack replied, looking away from me. _

_ "You are lying to me; you know what happened to me. Just tell me." I was getting irritated by this point. _

_ "I can't." _

_ "Then I want out Jack. I don't want to be part of this anymore. I want to forget it all."_

_ "Ele…"_

_ "Don't call me that!" _

_ "You are being unreasonable."_

_ "Me? I am being unreasonable. You won't fucking tell me what happened Jack!" _

_ "You don't want to know."_

_ "Shit Jack, It's my life. Just tell me what happened. Tell me or make me forget." _

_ "I'm sorry Ele. I can't."_

_ "Then give me the damn Redcon because I don't want to be part of this shit anymore." _

_ "Are you sure?"_

_ "Yes. I just want a normal life for once."_

"_I will miss you, Ele." _

"_I'll miss you too Jack. But I don't want to do this anymore." _

_He nodded and handed me a Redcon. I took and fell limp. _

"Eletha!" I heard someone yell. "Jack what have you done to her. Oh no, Ele, wake up."

"Calm down Doctor. She wanted to remember, so I made her remember."

"Oh no! No! No! No! Jack! She wasn't ready. We were supposed to wait until we were in London."

"I remember," I said sadly as I woke up. "Jack, I am so sorry. Doctor, I am sorry too."

"It's alright, Ele. It'll all be alright," said the Doctor as he hugged me. Surprisingly I hugged back as well.

"Why couldn't you have just told me?" I asked.

"You needed to remember this on your own. You wouldn't have believed us if we did," Jack replied.

"But you did it, my sweet, beautiful, intelligent Eletha May." I smiled at that.

"I have one question, what happened to the TARDIS?"

"Oh she is in cargo. Which reminds me, we best be off then since you got your memory back sooner than expected."

"Off? Off where?"

"Planets, future, past, wherever and whenever you want to go. I will make it up to you for leaving you behind all those years ago."

"But I am to be on my way to England. I just said goodbye to my parents. Wait a second, how am I only twenty right now? All that stuff that happened, I was no older than I am now."

"Now that I can tell you." The Doctor smiled.


	4. Please Remember: Chapter 4

"You, Eletha, are a Time Lord," the Doctor stated proudly. "You and I, the last of our kind."

"I am sorry, but what is a Time Lord?" I questioned, confused.

"Oh, Eletha May. Beautiful, sweet, intelligent Eletha May. You need to try and remember. Please remember," the Doctor pleaded with a great sadness.

"Doctor, I'm sorry, but I don't know what a Time Lord is."

"Ele, please remember, please, for me." Tears started to form in my eyes with how frustrated I was.

"Doctor, maybe we should just let her rest for a bit. She will remember in time," Jack said pulling the Doctor away from me.

"Jack, let him stay," I said quietly, reaching for the Doctor's hand. He took my hand in his as he sat down beside me. "I will try and remember." The Doctor smiled.

"Just rest, Eletha May, you need it."

"Don't leave me Doctor."

"Never again." With that I closed my eyes and drifted into dreamland.

"_Eletha, this is the Doctor." _

"_Hello, Eletha." The Doctor smiled as he extended his hand to me. I gladly took it in mine and shook it. This Doctor was yet again different from the one from my previous dream. He had grey hair and looked so old. _

"_Hello, Doctor," I replied politely. I glanced at my hands. They weren't the hands I was used to now. No, these hands were old, yet I felt so young. Same with the Doctor, he looked old, but his eyes told the story of just a young man. Now that I concentrate, my voice didn't sound like it belonged to me either. This can't be me, but I know that it is. _

"_Now, I hear your father builds TARDIS' for a living." _

"_Oh, yes. He is quite superb at his job. My favourite is the Type 40. You know, I dream of one day stealing one and running off to explore the universe." I paused. "I suppose it sounds so silly now, saying it out loud. Very silly indeed." _

"_Nonsense. I suppose everyone dreams of exploring the stars. I know I have." He sighed and looked at me, smiling. _

"_You know, Doctor, you remind me quite a bit of myself." _

"_But you have only just met me." _

"_I've seen you around the academy."_

"_I suppose. Not like I haven't noticed you, either," he replied with a cheeky grin. _

"_Run away with me Doctor?"_

"_Where?"_

"_Anywhere. Let's leave Gallifrey, travel amongst the stars. All the planets we could explore!"_

The image of the Doctor and I started to fade as I slowly reached consciousness again.

"Doctor?" I asked as I looked around to find him sitting beside me, sleeping. I smiled. He looked so peaceful and childlike with his thumb resting on the corner of his mouth. "I remember," I whispered. I placed a kiss on his forehead as I stared out the window of the plane.

"Ele, are you awake?" asked a soft voice.

"Yes, Doctor." I turned to him. "I remember," I croaked out.

"Oh my sweet, Eletha May, I knew you could do it. You are intelligent aren't you? Of course you are, you're a Time Lord or Time Lady, if you prefer. Do you prefer it? I prefer it."

"Doctor, you're rambling." I laughed.

"I supposed I am. I ramble a lot. Do I? Yes, I do. I'm doing it right now aren't I?"

"Yes." I paused remembering my dream. "We ran off together."

"That we did. My favourite companion. Although you did seem to go off on your own quite a bit."

"Companion? That sounds so old and if I do recall, and my memory is a bit muddled, I did teach you how to fly her."

"But you had a head start. Your father built her."

"Is someone jealous?"

"Am not!"

"Whatever you say," I teased. "How is it that I couldn't remember this?"

"You wanted to forget me, you did. And as for regenerations after that day, you must have had amnesia. That happened to me once. Eighth regeneration. I completely forgot who I was; almost let the master get away with disintegrating Earth. Such a lovely planet this is."

"Doctor, I don't want to go to England now."

"No?" The Doctors face brightened.

"Let's run off together, explore the stars, and see other planets."

"Why do I feel like I've heard that before?"

"Please remember, my intelligent, handsome, funny Doctor," I mocked.

"The TARDIS is just in cargo. Let's go." The Doctor took my hand as we made our way to the belly of the plane. "Amy! Rory!" he shouted when he opened the door.

"You really should pull to open, she finds it quite annoying actually. Amy and Rory? Who are Amy and Rory?"

"It's my TARDIS I will open the doors however I please. Amy and Rory are my friends. They are married. I crashed into Amy's backyard when she was a child and now she is all grown up." A redheaded woman walked down the stairs followed by a man with brown hair. "Amelia Pond! And Rory the Roman!" the Doctor greeted.

"Ahem!" I coughed looking at the Doctor.

"Right, introductions. Amy, Rory, this is Eletha May. We go way back," he introduced, giving a wink at the end.

"Love what you've done with the place," I said as I looked around. I walked up to the controls and rubbed my hands along the console. "I've missed you Old Girl." The TARDIS seemed to make a sort of purring noise. I smiled.

"Where to now?" asked the Doctor with a huge goofy grin.


	5. Please Remember: Chapter 5

"Can we go see the stars, Doctor? I never get tired of them."

"Of course, my beautiful, sweet Eletha May."

I smiled as I went and sat down on the small couch, watching the Doctor pilot the TARDIS.

"So, Eletha, right? How do you know the Doctor?" asked Amy as she sat down beside me.

"Us? We go way back. Childhood friends who ran off together."

"The Doctor mentioned something about your memory."

"I had selective amnesia. Well I suppose I still do."

"So you and the Doctor, yeah, you guys like together?"

"I don't know, Amy, I don't know."

"So are you like a Time Lord too? Like him?"

"Yes. The very last of our kind apparently," I finished sadly. What about my parents? My family?

"There you go, Eletha, the stars." The Doctor smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the TARDIS doors. They opened and I was awe-struck.

"Doctor, aren't they beautiful?"

"Breathtakingly so."

"Doctor?" I asked now looking at him.

"Yes?"

"In my dream and earlier you said that we weren't right for each other yet, what did you mean?"

"I wasn't your right Doctor and you weren't my right Eletha. We had to wait for each other. I needed to lose my feelings for Rose."

"Rose! Yes, what happened to her?"

"She is trapped in a parallel world with the human form of my past regeneration."

"Oh, Doctor, I am so sorry."

"It's alright now. With this regeneration I have lost my feelings for her. Yet I yearned for a lost friend. I went to see Jack about it, he said he had given you Redcon. Redcon, that's it right? Yes, Redcon that's what he said," he paused just to be sure of himself. I chuckled and nodded. "Right, story. I tried looking for you, but you regenerated and I now know, showed no knowledge of being a Time Lady. Time Lady suits you more than Time Lord. Oh I am getting sidetracked again aren't I?"

"Yes Doctor, but I like your ramblings."

"It was very difficult to find you. I thought I had lost you for ever."

"I always come back don't I?"

"As do I, Eletha. Always remember that. No matter what, I will always come back to you."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ele." He pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Doctor, can we do something else now? Like a planet?" Amy rudely interrupted.

The Doctor sighed as he let go of me. "Amy, I promised Ele the stars. We can leave when she is done with them."

"It's fine Doctor," I stated as I saw the jealousy written all over Amy's face. "Where would you like to go Amy?" I asked sweetly.

"I don't know, like a planet or something."

"Oh what about that lovely planet we visited, oh when was it?"

"Six regenerations ago oh about four hundred years ago. It was a lovely planet wasn't it?"

"Tentraxin, wasn't it? Four moons, purple grass and orange skies."

"Oh and the people! Don't forget about those beautiful creatures."

"Remember that time when they tried to marry us? Hah! We thought they were asking us for tea."

"Are you two done reminiscing?" Amy asked clearly upset she was not part of the conversation.

"Amy, what has gotten into you?" asked Rory.

"Nothing, I just want to go do something. We have been stuck in here for hours."

"Why don't you take Amy somewhere Doctor and I will stay here and explore. I am sure she has changed a thousand times since I was last in here."

"No! I owe you so much Ele."

"Honestly it's fine. I am intruding a bit and I get that she needs her time with you. I know how it feels. Plus I love the Old Girl."

"You sure? You can come with us."

"No. You guys get things sorted. I will still be here when you get back."

"Third door on the left," the Doctor blurted out.

"Pardon?"

"Your room. Third door on the left. Just like always. Kept the same way you left it."

"Am I allowed to redecorate?"

"If you wish, I kind of like it the way It is though."

"Get going Doctor, your friends seem to be impatient."

"Come along Ponds. Bye Ele." The Doctor gave me a hug before he left.

I sighed as walked over to the console. "You know, I don't understand people sometimes." The TARDIS hummed in response. "Oh how I have missed you Old Girl. Thank you for keeping him in line." I patted the console and headed for the third door on the left. I opened the door. It hadn't changed. Apart from the unmade bed.


End file.
